It Was Supposed To Be A Simple Ride
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: After hanging out with Alice, Boris drives Pierce and himself home...or at least tries. Based on a 'copy and paste' story.


**(A/N): Hey, Kiddies, so it's finally summer…and yeah, I'm back X3 After an eventful minecraft session with mah friends, I went for a motorcycle ride and I remembered reading this little 'copy and paste this in to your profile' story and I'm like…hey, that has a lot of plot holes…I'm gunna make a Borirce to it…yeah…**

**~Enjoy~**

"Thanks for coming guys." Alice smiled and led Pierce and Boris out of her house to where the older boys motorcycle stood in the driveway.

Pierce leaned in to give his friend a tight hug. "We had a lot of fun, thanks for inviting us!"

Boris nodded from where he was standing next to his bike and pulling a pink helmet over his head. "Yeah, it's been too long since we've all hung out. We're still all going to that party next weekend, right?" He slung one leg over the seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"Mhmm. I'll see you guys then." She confirmed and watched as Pierce, much more apprehensively than his boyfriend, got on the bike and held around the older boys' middle.

With his trademark grin, Boris waved to Alice, flipped up the kickstand and pulled into the street.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Pierce would never admit it, but he really did love riding Boris' motorcycle, not really because he liked motorcycle riding it self, he just loved being so close to the boy. Not to mention the wind blowing through his hair felt amazing. Just as he was about to close his eyes and straighten up to get better access to the wind, Boris looked back at him and Pierce could just barely make out a smirk through his tinted visor before Boris revved the bike and accelerated down the nearly empty road.

"Boris!" Pierce whimpered and clung on to his boyfriend tighter. "Slow down!" He could've sworn he felt more than heard Boris laugh playfully.

"Boris, seriously!" The smaller boy gave a weak nudge to Boris's back to emphases his point. Panic started replacing adrenaline in Pierce's mind as he recognized the road they were speeding down. The hairpin turns that were rapidly approaching bringing the most fear.

"Boris! Please!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Pierce could hear the smile in his boyfriends voice and resisted the urge to scowl.

The muscles beneath Pierce's fingers tensed up and Boris seemed frozen in place.

"Boris?"

The pink haired boy didn't respond for a long suspenseful moment. Then he relaxed and spoke to Pierce.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Pierce tilted his head to the side to see the other boy better.

One of Boris's hands left its handle to start playing with the straps under his helmet. "Can you take my helmet? It's really annoying." He began lifting it over his chin. The bike swayed a bit under its driver's lack of sight, making Pierce squeak and rush to help Boris remove the protective gear.

"I…Boris?" Pierce quickly fastened the helmet onto himself.

Boris reached down to grab Pierce's hand and brought it up to his lips. "Hug me?" As the smaller boy did as he was asked, Boris pressed a soft kiss to Pierce's palm. He released the hand to let it fall back to his waist in an even tighter hug.

"I love you, Pierce."

The confession caught Pierce off guard, half because of all of the emotion in it and the emotion in it and the other half because his mind was working out Boris's odd behavior.

"I love you too…Boris? Is everything alright?"

There was a small beat of hesitation.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just hold on to me tight."

Pierce slowly nodded and nuzzled into his boyfriends back as best he could with the bulky helmet.

Once Boris was sure Pierce was as comfortable as possible, he tried the break again, biting the inside of his cheek when it did nothing to slow the motorcycle.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Alice yawned and trudged across her kitchen, gathering ingredients for her breakfast. She grabbed the remote to the little TV in the corner and clicked the power on before continuing her meal.

"-And luckily enough, it looks as though the storms have missed us and, as you can see, there's nothing but warm weather with the occasional cloud as we move into the weekend. Now to Amanda for our Top Story."

A bored sigh came from Alice's mouth and she lazily looked around for the remote to change the channel. In the moment it took for her to realize that she still held the remote, the reporter got out her opening line that made Alice freeze.

"Thanks, Todd, for Top Story news, yesterday evening, a motorcycle accident on Forest Avenue came with a heavy price for two local young boys."

The upper right corner of the screen lit up with a picture of the wreckage. Alice felt sick as soon as she recognized the bike. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind about whom it belonged to.

The remote slipped from her limp hand and clattered to the floor, the battery case falling off it in the collision. But Alice didn't take any notice. "Oh my God…" She whispered, one hand hesitantly going to cover her mouth as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"The two teens were taken to Mountain Pass Hospital-"

Alice didn't hear anymore as she sprinted out to her car, already dialing in Vivaldi's number before she had even left her driveway, leaving her TV to continue talking to the empty room.

"Reports say that the boys were speeding down the hills at an astonishing seventy-five miles per hour. Upon further inspection, it revealed that the break lines had been cut and it is still under inspection as to whom or what caused it. Not only that, but only the passenger was wearing a helmet, leaving his injuries to a broken arm and minor scratches and bruises. The driver was not so lucky, receiving a compound fracture in his leg, a cracked rib, and most threatening of all; a fractured skull. He's been in the ICU since arriving and we are yet to be informed of his current condition. For now all we can do is keep these boys and their families in our prayers. From Wonderland News, I'm Amanda. Have a good day."

**(A/N): My babies! T^T I'm sorry T^T**

**Ugg, my head is killing me -_- I hope this isn't as bad as I feel it is…I hope I'm just tiered…**

**Well… here's the 'copy and paste' story that I went off of:**

_**A girl and guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle**_

_**Girl: Slow down, I'm scared!**_

_**Guy: No, this is fun.**_

_**Girl: No, it's not. Please, I'm scared.**_

_**Guy: Then tell me you love me.**_

_**Girl: I love you, now slow down!**_

_**Guy: Now give me a big hug.**_

_**She gives him a big hug**_

_**Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's bothering me.**_

_**In the newspaper the next day, a motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two people were on it and only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized his break wasn't working but he didn't want the girl to know. Instead he had her hug him and tells him one last time that she loved him. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. Copy this into your profile if you would do this for someone you love.**_

**...I would make sure I had enough helmets if I went with some one I love -_- …**

**But anyways, Kiddies, be safe, review, and have a good one.**

**~Wolf~**


End file.
